


Pre-Game

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Hogwarts Era, Locker Room, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’ll never let us live this down, will they?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Game

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ femslash100 Drabble Tag 2 prompt: [Alicia/Katie - Hustle](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/311616.html?thread=1722432#t1722432).

“Alright ladies, hustle, _hustle_ ,” Angelina yells out through the girls’ change-room. Lockers clang shut, broomsticks swish and clatter against the floor. “Let’s head out a few minutes early. After yesterday’s match, I think we need a pep talk.”

Alicia’s eyes widen from where she’s on her knees under the hot shower water. She looks up at Katie, who is standing with her back against the wall, thighs nudged apart to make room for Alicia in the stall. “Now what?” she hisses.

Katie just smiles, her hands coming down to cradle Alicia’s face, fingers warm under the hot spray. “It looks like we’ll have to be sneaky.”

“Katie, I’m sure you’re clean enough now,” Ginny teases from outside the stalls. “Angelina will have your hide if you’re late.”

This time, Katie’s eyes widen when she sees Ginny’s feet appear under the shower stall. “Up, up,” she whispers, and Alicia scrambles to stand. In a smooth motion, Katie lifts her girlfriend up into her arms, pinning her to the slick shower wall.

“Be right out,” Katie says, voice strangled. Alicia’s body is hot and soft against hers, and all she wants is to kiss her silly. “Have you seen Alicia?”

“I have an idea,” Ginny says, laughing as she leaves.

Alicia groans into Katie’s shoulder. “They’ll never let us live this down, will they?”

“Nope,” Katie says cheerfully. She sets Alicia down, pressing a thigh between the other girl’s. “But since we’re already late, I suppose we’ll make the best of it.”


End file.
